La Dueña
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: One-Shot. Nunca me imagine que con una mirada mi mundo cambiaría, que en tan solo 3 segundos me enamoraría de ella, no solo por su belleza si no por que ella prefirió casarse conmigo en lugar de Anthony Hale.


La Dueña

5 min...4min...3 min... 2min... 1min...

Que impuntual es este Nene, todavía que mi padre me obliga a casarme con 'Don Perfecto' o mas bien como yo lo llamo mi 'Dueño' Ese tal Edward Cullen.

Mire a todas partes y nada ese chico si que es impuntual, mire a todos lados y revise mi reloj y por fin vi eran las 5:15pm, por dios por lo menos un mensaje, supongo que como dueño de la empresa Cullen&Masen, es un hombre muy ocupado.

-Disculpe señorita... ¿puedo sentarme junto a usted?.-pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, gire sobre mi asiento y hay estaba parado frente ami el hombre mas guapo del universo, vestido con una polera negra ajustada sus jeans desgastados y sus converse lo hacían ver mas que perfecto, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos esmeralda que atravesaban mi alma me dejaban si aliento.

-eh...eh.. claro.-hable duras apenas su voz no se ni como podía hablar frente a tal hombre.-Gracias... Me llamo Anthony Hale.-me saludo cordial mente y lo mire embobada su sonrisa parecía la de un ángel un ángel caído.

-Hola... me llamo Isabella Swan.-dije un poco sonrojada, lo mire de reojo y el seguía observándome.-Tienes... Tienes crema en los labios.-su dedo pulgar lo paso por mis labios y quito la crema, los roso por unos segundos hasta que por fin reaccione.

-Gracias... en verdad, me alegra conocer a una buena persona antes de mi boda.-dije sin pensar, pero no me importo era mas que la verdad mañana me casaría con mi 'Dueño'

-Me alegro también jejeje; Creo que es el destino por que mañana me caso también, con la mejor chica del mundo, sus ojos castaños su sonrisa angelical y su belleza inigualable ¿Isabella Crees en el amor a primera vista?.-me quede atónita ante tal pregunta lo observe y hable.-Creo...creo que si, aun que aun no lo encuentro.-Suspire y sorbo de mi café, el me miro y sonrió.-yo también... La amo, con tal solo mirarla y cruzar unas palabras con ella.

Suspiro y miro de nuevo su taza de café, seguí sumida en mis pensamientos y volví a escuchar su voz.-¿Te quieres escapar conmigo?.-dijo divertido le sonreí y lo mire me atreví a tomar su mano y hable.-Mhm... una oferta tentadora... pero creo que no, eres muy lindo pero como hablas de ella se que la amas como nada en el mundo... así como yo espero amar a él.-me quede callada y el sonrió tomo mi mano y hablo.-Gracias Isabella.-me aleje de el y tome mi bolso el tipo no llego y suspire frustrada.

-Adiós... Anthony Hale, si decides escapar búscame mañana... o tal vez en 5 años.

Suspire y camine rumbo a mi camioneta.

Edward pov.

Nunca me imagine que con una mirada mi mundo cambiaría, que en tan solo 3 segundos me enamoraría de ella, no solo por su belleza si no por que ella prefirió casarse conmigo en lugar de Anthony Hale, sonreí embobado al saber que me prefirió, aun que sea por causas económicas, pero por ella no me importaba nada, si ella tenia dinero ni nada, en si olvide la deuda de su padre.

Subí a mi preciado volvo, mi 2º amor ya que Isabella Swan era mi único y preferido amor.

Bella pov.

Mire por ultima vez mi cara, y mi vestido era un simple vestido tan sencillo como yo, un simple vestido adecuado a mi, Alice mi mejor amiga si que se había lucido solo tardo un mes en organizar una boda, claro que nunca pude evitar esa pregunte de que si me 'Adelante ala torta'.

Suspire aliviada al saber que en tan solo unos minutos la deuda de papá con Cullen acabaría y por lo tanto mi vida de soltera.

-Vamos hija.-mire a papá con una cara de angustia, aun no sabia ni que sentir, mi vida dependía de un hilo a pocos minutos conocería a mi 'Dueño' por así decirlo.

Tome el brazo de mi padre y me llevo junto a él mi Futuro "Esposo" Cada paso que daba era como si algo en mi corazón se alterara, algo en mi había cambiado después de que escuchara su voz, algo que me dolía.

Edward pov.

Nunca pensé que el amor de mi vida lo conocería esa tarde en la cafetería una casualidad arreglada por su padre, según supe por su padre ella pensaba que yo seria su 'Dueño' pero eso fue al revés ella se convirtió en mi "Dueña" la duela de este corazón frajil.

La sonata sonó por el pianista, los presentes se pararon, ala quinta nota Charlie Swan entro junto a ella, la dueña de mi corazón, ella portaba un lindo vestido blanco con encaje su cabello recogido y su sonrojo a mil, sus pasos lentos y concisos su mirada agachada, la música termino y Charlie me entrego la mano de mi dueña, ella en ningún momento levanto la cabeza.

La ceremonia continuo y siguió sin levantar la cara, la admire en todo momento y el padre por fin pronuncio las tan ansiadas palabras.

-Edward Cullen Acepta a Isabella Swan, como su legitima esposa para amarla respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que su amor se acabe.-solté un bufido hubiera preferido que dijera para siempre.

-Isabella Swan Acepta a Edward Cullen, como su legitimo esposo para amarlo respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en el riqueza hasta que su amor se acabe.-Ella comenzó a sollozar, no pude evitar levantar su cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, ella me miro sorprendida y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, ella me siguió mirando y murmuro.- Eres tu.- no pude mas y quite con mi dedo las lagrimas ella sollozo un poco mas y hable.-Shhh tranquila, yo no seré tu dueño si no quieres... solo permite me estar cerca de ti.-la abrace tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ed...

-Recuerdas la pregunte de si crees en el amor a primera vista, nunca te respondí, y mi respuesta es 'Si' si creo en el amor a primera vista desde en primer momento que te vi en aquella cafetería supe que serias para mi, por que desde ese preciso momento te convertiste en la dueña de mi corazón.

-Acepto.-soltó de sus finos labios el padre escucho ni tarde ni temeroso hablo.-Los Declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

No prolongue nada, por que ella tomo la iniciativa y se lanzo a mi cuello, su beso fue dulce y lento dejando me ver que yo también era su dueño, como ella era dueña de mi corazón.

Fin.


End file.
